big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Deportivo Alavés
Avelino Fernández | manager = José Carlos Granero | league = 2ªB - Group 2 | season = 2010–11 | position = 2ªB - Group 2, 3rd | pattern_la1=__white_stripes|pattern_b1=_alaves11h|pattern_ra1=_white_stripes|pattern_sh1=_ned10a| pattern_so2=| leftarm1=blue|body1=FFFFFF|rightarm1=blue|shorts1=0000FF|socks1=blue| pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=_alaves11a|pattern_ra2=|pattern_sh2=|pattern_so2=| leftarm2=800000|body2=800000|rightarm2=800000|shorts2=800000|socks2=800000| current = 2011–12 Segunda División B }} Deportivo Alavés, S.A.D., usually abbreviated to Alavés, is a Spanish football club based in Vitoria-Gasteiz, in the Basque Country. Founded in 1921, it plays in Segunda División B, holding home matches at the 19,500-seater Estadio Mendizorrotza. The team's home kit is blue and white-striped shirt, blue shorts and white socks. History Founded in 1921, Alavés first reached the first division eight years later, a stint which would last three years. After years of seriously facing disappearance, which went well into the 90s, the club finally achieved a second division promotion in 1994–95, after two consecutive years winning Segunda División B - created as the new third level in 1977 - but consistently failing in the promotion playoffs. In 1998–99, Alavés returned to the top level after a 42-year hiatus, achieving two wins against FC Barcelona in the following season, in which they would, for the first time, qualify for the UEFA Cup, ending the season sixth. During that season, the Basque club reached the final of the UEFA Cup, a 4–5 loss against Liverpool (taking the game to extra time, and losing following an own golden goal),The greatest matches of all time; The Daily Telegraph, 4 July 2007 as well as finishing 10th in the domestic campaign. Although Alavés were relegated after 2002–03, it regained top flight status two years later. In the 2005–06 season, the club was relegated back to the second division. After two years of battling with relegation to the third level, it eventually befell in 2008–09. Seasons Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} Recent seasons : ---- *'11' seasons in La Liga *'34' seasons in Segunda División *'12' seasons in Segunda División B *'22' seasons in Tercera División *'1' season in Divisiones Regionales Current squad As 31 August 2012 Statistics 2009/10 *'Top scorers': **Igor - 8 goals **Arriaga - 7 goals **Geni - 5 goals *'Top goalkeepers': **Pagola - 14 goals in 19 matches **Montero - 17 goals in 19 matches Honours *'Second Division': 1929–30, 1953–54, 1997–98 *'Third Division': 1992–93, 1993–94, 1994–95 *'Fourth Division': 1940–41, 1960–61, 1964–65, 1967–68, 1973–74, 1989–90 *'UEFA Cup': Runner-up 2000–01 Stadium information *'Name' - Mendizorrotza *'City' - Vitoria-Gasteiz *'Capacity' - 19,900 *'Inauguration' - 1924 *'Pitch size' - 105 x 67 mts. *'Other facilities:' El Glorioso Famous players see also Famous coaches * Ferenc Puskás * Luis Astorga * Luis Costa * José Antonio Irulegi * Mané * Javier Megía * Pepe Mel see also Alavés B California Victory In 2007, Alavés operated a team in the USL First Division in the United States called the California Victory. The team played at Kezar Stadium in San Francisco, California, and wore the Alavés colors. However, Alavés, under new ownership, pulled its support for the club later that year, after which the Victory folded. References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *[http://www.glorioso.net Glorioso, unofficial website] *Terra club info Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Association football clubs established in 1921 Category:Deportivo Alavés Category:Football clubs in the Basque Country Category:1921 establishments in Spain ar:ألافيس bg:Депортиво Алавес ca:Deportivo Alavés cs:Deportivo Alavés da:Deportivo Alavés de:Deportivo Alavés el:Ντεπορτίβο Αλαβές es:Deportivo Alavés eu:Deportivo Alavés fr:Deportivo Alavés gl:Deportivo Alavés ko:데포르티보 알라베스 id:Deportivo Alavés it:Deportivo Alavés he:דפורטיבו אלבס lt:Deportivo Alavés hu:Deportivo Alavés nl:Deportivo Alavés ja:デポルティーボ・アラベス no:Deportivo Alavés pl:Deportivo Alavés pt:Deportivo Alavés ro:Deportivo Alavés ru:Депортиво Алавес simple:Deportivo Alavés fi:Deportivo Alavés sv:Deportivo Alavés tr:Deportivo Alavés zh:阿拉维斯竞技